


Consort

by RandySexKitten



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Mating, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 04:01:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandySexKitten/pseuds/RandySexKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike takes his love to Angel to receiving his blessing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consort

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for strickens_girl.

Angel could feel his childe approaching. His Wil. Yeah, he wasn’t the one who actually turned the boy but he was Spike’s sire. He paced his rooms, waiting impatiently for the younger vampire to arrive.

Angel began staring out the window the instant that the sun went down. He wondered why Spike was coming. The last time he’d seen his wayward offspring had been around the time of the Gem of Amara debacle. He growled deep in his chest. What did the boy want now? 

There. There. He could feel Spike getting closer. Any minute, the door would open and… Xander would walk through?

“Hey, Deadboy! How’s it hanging?” Xander slapped Angel on the back as he walked past the confused vampire and opened the refrigerator. 

Angel watched, frowning as Xander filled the bottom of his fridge with a massive pile of blood. “What are you doing?”

Xander looked over his shoulder at Angel and Angel twitched uncomfortably as his cock jerked in reaction to the lovely eyes just over the shapely ass. He flinched in response to his thoughts. “Just putting up some blood bags!” Xander stood and slammed the door shut, then walked over to the couch, kicking off his shoes along the way. 

Angel stayed in the middle of the room, staring at the human. A noise jerked his attention away from the brunette and he turned to find a furious Spike, in game face, growling. Angel stepped back quickly, wondering what in the hell was wrong with Spike. He glanced over to see what Xander’s response was and gasped as he flew across the room.

“Keep your bloody eyes off my mate!” Spike yelled before moving over and curling himself around Xander on the couch. 

Angel sat up and leaned against the wall he had just recently bounced off of and shook his head, trying to clear it. Spike had pulled Xander into his lap and was busy trying to remove the boy’s tonsils with his tongue. 

He watched as Xander pushed Spike away, ignoring the vampire’s growl of disapproval. “Look, Blondie, he’s gonna have to do more than look at me to finish this whole thing, so let’s try to get a grip on the possessive growliness.” Spike snarled, slid into game face and buried his fangs into Xander’s neck.

Angel was halfway across the room, prepared to rip his childe from Xander’s body when Xander laughed and pulled the blond closer. “Not that I don’t like it, baby.” Spike jerked Xander closer and bit down harder. Angel’s eyes grew wider as Xander groaned, closed his eyes and began to shudder in orgasm beneath Spike. 

Spike held onto Xander the entire time, only pulling his fangs from Xander’s throat when the other man was still. He began to purr, lapping at the seeping wounds and thrusting his hips against Xander’s as he did so. 

Xander’s eyes opened and Angel could see nothing but love shining through as he looked at Spike. “Love that, Spike. Love you.” Spike pounced and forced Xander further into the couch, kissing the boy fanatically.

Angel stared, wondering if he was actually asleep and that this entire thing was a dream. Yeah, he had to be asleep, no way Xander and Spike would be on his couch doing… “Hey!”

Spike was still grinding down onto Xander, kissing the human with abandon, but now his thrusting ass was bare and Xander’s fingers were digging into the pale flesh. As Angel watched, one long, callused digit probed at Spike’s hole.

Angel looked down at his cloth-covered cock, which was now pressed painfully against the zipper of his pants. He looked at the couple on his couch and watched as two of Xander’s fingers slid into Spike, drawing out a groan.

Angel was pretty damn sure that the groan came from him. He began walking toward the frotting couple, one arm reaching out to touch that long remembered flesh before he stopped himself. “Stop. Right. Now!”

Spike and Xander both stared at him. Xander’s fingers were still deep within the blond and both men sported kiss-swollen lips. “What are you doing here?”

Spike frowned. “It really has been a long time, hasn’t it, Peaches?”

Angel growled and Xander slapped Spike on the shoulder with his free hand. “Quit, or he won’t help.”

Angel almost missed those words, as Xander pumped his fingers in and out of Spike’s grasping opening. The view, compounded by Spike’s moans of pleasure, distracted Angel from what he wanted to know.

Angel closed his eyes, blocking out one distraction. “Please. Tell me why you’re here.” Spike shouted out Xander’s name and Angel opened his eyes once more. Xander had his blunt teeth buried in Spike’s neck. The scent of blood and semen, combined with the erotic show he was being given, knocked Angel to his knees. 

He never took his eyes off of Spike and Xander. Spike was thrusting harder against Xander, all the while trying to pull down the brunette’s pants. Xander released Spike’s neck, licking at the blood that still oozed from the ragged wounds. Xander lifted his hips and Spike jerked his jeans off, following them with his own.

Spike pulled Xander’s legs over his shoulders. Angel saw him gather up the sticky fluid from Xander’s earlier release and wipe it all over his cock before sliding into his lover without preparation. 

Angel howled.

The scents of sex and blood-sharing surrounded him, the sounds of Xander and Spike’s furious rutting assaulted him, the vision they made as they fucked on his couch made Angel tremble and cry out. He was close to release and hadn’t even touched himself.

Spike looked over his shoulder at his sire, slowly rolling his hips as he thrust deeply within his lover. “Sire. Come, give your consent to my mating, and take my consort into the family. Please.”

Angel’s response was immediate. His human mask fell away in time with his clothing, He leapt onto the sofa, covering Spike’s lean body with his own. His cock found a welcome home deep inside of Spike and the trio began to rock grunting and groaning.

Suddenly, Angel was sitting on the floor and Xander was straddling him. The young man slid down his cock, his velvet heat burning the vampire. Angel’s head fell back as he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of Xander surrounding him. 

Angel could hear Spike growling and opened his eyes to see an angry demon plastered against his mate’s back as said mate fucked his sire. Angel could read the hurt and pain in Spike’s eyes. The younger vampire knew it had to be done, but didn’t like it.

Angel nodded once at Spike and laid his hands palm down on the floor. Spike’s head tilted and his golden eyes looked at Angel in appreciation. His thin, pale fingers wrapped around Xander’s waist as he helped his mate ride towards his completion. Spike grasped Xander’s cock tightly in his fist and began to stoke in time with their coupling.

Angel could feel Spike’s cock brushing up against his, and could feel Spike’s jealousy at Angel being where only Spike had been before. He reached out and pulled Spike to him, forcing Xander into his chest. 

Golden eyes met. Angel breathed deeply, inhaling the combined scents of his childe, Xander and himself. The words came to him without prompt, a thick Irish brogue escaping his throat. “William the Bloody, late of Spike, blood childe of Drusilla, Childe of Angelus, late of Angel, I take this human, Alexander LaVelle Harris as consort of my childe. I take this man, Xander, into the House of Aurelius, protected by lore and blood. None should touch lest they die.” The last words were grunted out as Xander moaned, shuddering and quivering between the two cool bodies, his hot seed burning Angel’s skin.

Angel clutched his arms around Spike and Xander, kissing Spike deeply over Xander’s shoulder before moving his face to the other side. He hesitated only briefly before sinking his fangs deeply into Xander’s throat.

Spike grunted as his release fled through his cock. Angel lost the battle with his control and roared out his orgasm. Xander groaned out Spike’s name as Angel’s cool seed filled him and Angel immediately released the brunette, knowing Spike well enough to know what would come next.

Spike pulled Xander off of Angel, dragging him into his arms, reassuring him with kisses and soft words. Angel scooted back, leaning against the couch, panting for unneeded breath and watched as Spike bit open his wrist and pressed it against Xander’s mouth. When Xander quit shaking, Spike met Angel’s eye and the older vampire slid forward, offering his own wrist to his childe. 

Spike looked at him in wonder as his fangs broke through Angel’s skin, tasting sire’s blood, willingly given, for the first time in a century. After a small swallow, he moved Angel’s wrist to his lover who was huddled in his arms. Xander suckled strongly, and Angel smiled. This one knew the importance of the ritual. He wondered how long this seduction scene had been planned. 

When the blood stopped flowing, Xander pulled away, burying his face in Spike’s neck. Angel’s sensitive hearing caught words barely breathed into soft skin. “Forever now, Spike. That’s it, we did it, I’m yours, you’re mine, oh yes, Spike… Spike.”

Spike lifted his lover and walked towards Angel’s bedroom. Angel watched as his childe and his childe’s consort disappeared into the darkened room, the door slamming shut behind them.

He sat on the floor, covered in blood and come and wondered at the state of the world. William the Bloody was now mated to Xander Harris. He looked towards the phone and contemplated calling Giles, curious as to what this actually portended. 

Angel awoke to the feeling of soft lips on his forehead. Spike was standing over him, dressed once more. Blue eyes sparkled and Angel’s mind drifted to times when that look was reserved for him. Movement over Spike’s shoulder caught his attention and he saw Xander waiting by the door, smiling over at him.

Another kiss drew him back to Spike. “Thank you sire, for giving me my mate. The blood is a gift, freely given. Two witches, a sorcerer, a key and a Slayer. Thank you.” Spike leaned in and kissed Angel on the mouth, allowing his tongue to trail against familiar lines. He pulled back and the sweet smile was now an evil grin. “Touch my consort again, Angelus, and you will die.”

A swirl of leather and they were gone, only the sound of Xander’s laughter lingering. Angel sighed. “That’s my boy…”

The End


End file.
